Don't Judge
by KnownAsDOLL
Summary: INSPIRED BY: The Secret of Harlem by: happyfunball.......YOU and your MEN! Kid Blink meets a girl who is nothing like what he expected, connected to Race, Spot, and possibly Jack Kelly, what secrets does she with hold?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Weasel." Kid Blink said as he strode up to the window at the distribution center.

"Why can't you be more like Crutchy and just say my name, huh? I know your blind but are you stupid too?" said.

"Nah he's blind in the right eye, and in the brain." Oscar said as he laughed to himself.

"Oscar, you'se suppose to say stupid on the left side of the brain you retard! 100 papes." Blink said as he slammed his coin on the counter.

"God whats wrong with the scabbers these days?" Kid asked as he walked down the steps to stand by Racetrack and Jack Kelly.

"You're getting the chance of a lifetime here, Davey. You learn from Jack, you learn from the best." Crutchy said

"Well, if he's the best then why does he need me?" David spit back.

"Listen, I don't need you, pal, but I ain't got a cute little brudder like Les here to front for me. With this kid's puss and my God-given talent, we could move a thousand papes a week. So what do you say Les? You wanna sell papes with me?" Jack said, he never was the kind to put up an easy fight.

"Yeah!" The younger boy, Les said.

"So we gotta deal?" Jack said as he put his hand in front of the boy for a quick shake.

"Wait." David said pushing his brother's hand out of the way. "Its gotta be at least 50-50." Who does he think he is? Jack won't fall for that, HE'S A FREAKIN NEWSBOY! ALL WE WANT IS MONEY!!

"60-40 or I forget the whole thing." Kelly said not giving in.

"That's fair." The surrounding newsies said, including me.

David gave in and stuck his hand out, but when Jack spit into his hand he pulled back.

"What'sa matta? " Jack asked.

"That's disgusting." Ha ha we got a prissy boy on our hands.

Man this David guy really didn't know how to be a good newsie. If he doesn't wanna lie he picked the wrong profession!

I was sellin my papes when I saw this scrawny looking boy tryin to sell papes just across the park. Was he stupid? I couldn't sell my papes if he was so close!

"Hey! What's da matta witchu?" I asked walking across the grass.

"What?" The newsie said not turning around but sellin a pape right in front of me!

"Why you sellin so close? You'se takin my customers." I said as I put my stack of papes on my shoulder.

"Look if they wanted to go to you'se they would. Plus you already got an advantage by wearin that eye patch." He didn't even turn around and he knew I was wearing an eye patch! How?

"I don't care but this ain't your territory!" I said grabbing his shoulder and whipping him around to face me.

"Ha ha you'se a girly boy." I laughed, I don't care if it sounded mean or not.

"Maybe you needs at get you'se eye checked! I am a goil." She smirked. WAIT WHAT!?!? She??

"What?! We ain't got any goil newsies!" I said almost hysterically.

"That's cause I ain't from 'hattan." She said calmly.

"Then you'se need to get outta here, I need food just as much as you do." I said looking at her up and down, and so bad lookin once you know she is a she.

"Look this crowd is a lot easier then the Harlem crowd, I just got a few more papes. Plus Kelly knows me and he wouldn't like it if you kicked me out." She said looking at me with an innocent look.

I sighed and wiped my mouth before speaking again.

"Look finish here but don't come back tomorrow, okay? And how do ya know Jack?" Its weird that Jack would give permission to a 'foreign' newsie.

"It don't matter how we know each other. Oh and I'm Doll by the way, except I have a few other names." How did she get more names??

"Kid Blink, and I can see why they call you Doll, but how did you get other names?" She really did look like a Doll when you saw her, well when you looked through the dirt covering her face.

"I know who you are, and the guys couldn't decide when I got there." She smiled, almost angelically.

"Whatever just hurry up and finish so you stop stealing my customers with that smile." I said trying to bring back my toughness as I walked away, I heard her giggle but didn't dare look back.

"They jacked up the price! You hear that Jack? Ten cents a hundred! You know, it's bad enough that we gotta eat what we don't sell, now they jack up the price! Can you believe that?" I yelled, I knew one of the Delaney Brothers was behind me mockin me but I didn't care!

"I'll be back sleeping on the streets." Boots said carelessy throwing his arms in the air.

"It don't make no sense. I mean, all the money Pulitzer's making, why would he gouge us?" Mush said, like they really cared bout us?

"Because he's a tight wad, that's why!" Racetrack yelled, everyone agreeing.

"Pipe down, it's just a gag. So, why the jack up Weasel?" Jack said as he walked up to .

"Why not? It's a nice day. Why don'tcha ask Mr. Pulitzer?" He responded, if I was closer I would've punched in the mouth.

"They can't to this to me Jack." I said as he walked back down the steps.

"They can do whatever they want. It's their stinkin' paper." Racetrack said with his cigar in his hand.

'It ain't fair. We got no rights at all." Boots complained, like that'd help at all.

"Come on, it's a rigged deck. They got all the marbles." Racetrack always had to relate things to gambling.

"Jack, we got no choice, so why don't we get our lousy papes while they still got some, huh?" Mush said starting to walk up the steps.

"No! Nobody's going anywhere. They can't get away with this!" Jack said blocking Mush's way.

"Give him some room, give him some room. Let him think." Les said, Jack had this boy wrapped around his finger.

"Jack, you done thinkin' yet?" Racetrack said.

Before I knew it we had decided to go strike, and when Jack said we had to spread the word I jumped on the moment to see Doll again.

"Say, Jack, I'll take Harlem." I said as I turned to leave the crowd.

"Yeah I got Midtown." I heard Race say as he was soon by my side.

"Why'd you speak up so fast, nobody likes goin to Harlem?" Racetrack asked putting his cigar in his mouth.

"I could say the same thing bout you and Midtown." I said I turned to face him.

"Touché." He said as he walked a little longer together before splitting up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey where's Doll?" I asked as I arrived to Harlem.

"What is a 'hattan newsie doing here, and why do you'se wanna see her?" The boy asked as he blew smoke out of his mouth.

"I got some information I need to discuss wit her." I said glaring at the boy, glaring was the easiest way to get newsies to do stuff for ya.

"Look if you wanna see our leader you'se need to tell us what you'se want." Another said as he walked over.

"Leader? She's a goil!" I practically yelled.

"Yeah leader, you'se gotta problem wit that?" I turned to see Doll standing at the entrance to the lodging house.

"I'm just the leader 'til Midge gets back anyways." She said walking towards me.

"Look we'se goin on strike and we'se need you'se join us." I said getting straight to the point.

"I don't know, them boys are havin a tough time getting enough money to pay for lodging and food nowadays." She said looking over towards her newsies.

"Look, if we'se win this we'll be better off." I tried convincing her.

"Listen, I wanna join, I really do. but what did Spot Conlon say?" She asked me. Crap, everyone is gonna want his answer, all I could do was shrug.

"You know what I'm in, but my newsies aren't yet you got that?!" She said pointing towards me, all I could to was smile and nod.

I turned to walk away when I remembered what I wanted to ask her.

"Hey what's your udder names?" I yelled from where I was.

"One of 'em is Heartbreaker." She said squinting her eyes as she looked towards me, before turning around and going over to the other newsies.

When I finally got back to 'hattan we got the news that Spot didn't think we'se was serious.

Before I knew it we were at the distribution center fighting with the boys who didn't wanna join up, them for some reason all of us started rippin up all the papes. It felt weird, but in a good way. This was our chance to get our merchandise for free if we wanted and we sittin here rippin it all up!

I felt someone pushed me and when I looked to see who it was I saw everyone running.

The bulls! I ran as quick as I could out of the distribution center, Race's voice yelled behind me. I turned my head as I ran and saw Crutchy still back there! It was too late and I was too far to try to help, and it killed me to know where he was going, the refuge.

"Hey Kid, let's go tell Harlem bout what happened to Crutchy!" Race yelled as we walked closer to Tibby's.

"Yeah ok, Mush let's go!" I agreed as we started our journey to Harlem.

We joked the whole time there and when we finally arrived to the lodging house I noticed that Midge was back.

'Does that mean Doll is gone?' I wondered to myself.

"Heya Midge how you doin?" Mush said as he hit the leader's shoulder.

"Good, nice ta be back wit the boys." He said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Where's Doll?" I asked looking around.

"She went back, why?" Midge said as he looked at me cautiously.

"Back where?" I asked looking straight at him.

"Look, Kid you shouldn't get too close to that girl." Racetrack looking at me then back to Midge.

"Yeah you may get in trouble wit anudder newsie." Midge said turning from Racetrack to face me again.

"Doll?" Mush said confused.

"Yeah Doll, ya know Doll, Star, Heartbreaker, Hudson, South, Brooklyn, Midge 2, Knuckles?" Racetrack listed off. She really did have a lot of nicknames.

"Don't forget, Blondie and One-Punch." Midge added.

"One-Punch?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's like the queen of on punch knockouts." Cork said as he walked over to join us.

"Yeah I know who ya talkin bout, I call her Muffin though, cause the first and third and second time I met her she was eatin a muffin." Mush said smiling.

"Ha ha yeah, but she's known as Doll to most people, or at least that's her main nickname." Racetrack said.

"How's Bloo doin Race?" Cork asked and Race just glared at him before looking to me.

"She's doin good Cork, she's doin good. She's wit her mudder now." Race said as he nodded looking down to his hands which were fidgeting with his cigar.

Who the hell is Bloo? Right when I was bout to ask Race brought up the real reason we came.


	3. Chapter 3

"Midge we need to tell ya somethin that happened today." Race looked over to Mush as a signal to continue on.

"Midge, Cork, one of the newsies got caught today and taken to the Refuge." "Well who is it? We'll help ya get 'em out." Cork said.

"Actually" Mush took a deep breathe before continuing. "He ain't gonna wanna be carried out, I mean its Crutchy and he ain't like that."

"Wait its Crutchy?!" Cork said, Midge just stood there, his eyes were full of anger and sorrow. Nobody answered Cork's question, we just nodded and waited to see what Midge would do next.

"I don't care if he refuses you'se bettah pull by cousin outta there." Cork said as he pointed at us three newsies.

Cork walked away and soon Midge did too, and we'se took that as our cue to leave.

Most of the way back to the lodging house was quiet, until I decided to bring up the question from earlier.

"Who's Bloo?" I asked a we continued to walk, Race w hipped his head to the side so he could see me, but I just continued walkin forward. The mood had changed and it made me think I didn't wanna know the answer.

"Bloo is uh, Bloo is my daughter." Race finally said.

Mush and I looked at him in amazement and shock.

"Race, I didn't know ya had a baby." Mush said.

"Well its wit my old goilfriend and its only legally mine." Race said as we approached the lodging house, he quickly went inside and when Jack tried to grab his shoulder he just shook it off. Jack watched as he went up the stairs then looked towards me as I entered the room, before following after Race.

The next day things were back to normal and we went to the distribution office to soak any of the scabbers.

"Let's soak 'em for Crutchy!" Jack yelled and we all ran inside.

"Jack! Jack!, its a trick! " Race yelled as older men came towards us with chains and clubs circling us, then going for Jack. The gates to leave were shut tight and we were stuck, a fight started when suddenly I saw somethin on the roof pop up.

"Hey its Brooklyn!""Brooklyn!""Look Brooklyn!""Never fear Brooklyn is here!" Spot yelled as he jumped onto the fire escape landing.

I could see things hitting the older guys that were attacking us, I looked up again to see Spot, and standing next to him was Doll!

I saw him land on the ground and I looked back up but she was gone! I punched another guy and then saw Spot open the gates, pouring in behind him was a ton of Brooklyn newsies. Boy there was no way we'd lose with the toughest newsies on our side.

Someone pushed me from behind and then from the side, I turned to see who it was but saw a man fall to his back instead. My eyes followed the hand that had hit him so hard and saw Doll smiling at me. Before I knew it she had moved onto another guy which reminded me to do the same. She's from Brooklyn?


End file.
